


Can't you just leave me alone?

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [31]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest!!!Prompt: we’re arguing at midnight on new year’s eve, and decide to kiss
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Holiday Fluff Fest [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552855
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Can't you just leave me alone?

Why she had accepted to come to this party, Feyre didn’t know.

Well, she did. She hadn’t wanted to spend New Year’s Eve alone, and Mor had told her that she should come with her to her girlfriend’s house. She had promised she would spend most of the night with Feyre, and Feyre had believed her.

So now here she was, sitting alone on the couch, sipping a glass of champagne silently, Mor nowhere in sight. The pop music was blasting through the speakers, and Feyre could feel the sorrow building in her chest as she took in the people around her, laughing and chatting easily. She should have just stayed home. But staying home had meant brooding all night over her ex-boyfriend and the girl he had been sleeping with when they were dating, and she really didn't want to do that.

Not that this was much better. The only really difference was that instead of being on her own, she was moping in the middle of a crowd, one mainly made up of loving couples. The situation couldn’t have been worse.

“Hey, Darling. Why the long face?”

Well, she would be damned, it could. She rolled her eyes before turning to the guy sitting beside her on the couch, a glass of champagne in his hand, his usual smirk on display, his mesmerizing eyes piercing through her. Mor’s cousin, Rhysand. Of all the people she didn’t want to run into, he had to be here.

“What are you doing here, Rhysand?”

“Enjoying myself and getting ready to celebrate the beginning of the new year. What about you?”

“Same.”

“You might be getting ready to celebrate, but your face tells me you’re not enjoying yourself.”

God, two minutes with him and she was already more riled up. He had that effect on her, with his flirting and his smirking and his walking around like he owned the place, any place he set foot in. Of course, he was always somewhat nice to her, but at the moment, she didn’t want someone to be nice. She wanted someone to yell at. And she knew who she wanted to yell at, but he wasn’t here. He was probably screwing  _ her  _ again.

She had broken up with him less than three days ago, and her heart was aching, burning with anger everytime she thought about him. All the time. And she couldn’t just take it out on anybody.

“Today’s not the day, Rhys. Leave me alone.”

His tone changed at her words, and if possible, she hated it even more. He sat up and looked at her for real. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Feyre -”

“I said I don’t want to talk. Good night.”

And, not fully aware of what she was doing, she let her champagne on the ground and got up. “You can tell Mor not to look for me.”

She walked towards the front door without another word, and was outside in seconds. She took in the freezing weather, and the snow falling heavily on her shoulders, but she didn’t want to stop.

“Feyre, wait!”

Rhys was running after her, but she didn't slow down. He reached her quickly anyway, and put a hand on her arm. She stopped in her tracks and turned to him, yanking her arm away.

“Can’t you just leave me alone?”

“You forgot your coat.”

He was indeed holding out her coat to her, and she grabbed in without meeting his stare. She was putting it on when he resumed talking.

“Feyre, talk to me. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

He let out a dark laugh. “Oh, you certainly look fine. Running out of parties half drunk and without telling anybody.”

“I told you, didn't I? Can I go now?” She could feel the tears rise in her eyes, the anger building up again.

“Tell me what’s going on.”

“Oh, you want to know what’s going on? Tamlin cheated on me, that’s what’s going on!” He gaped at her, and he took a step towards her, but she stepped away. “He was screwing that bitch Ianthe, probably ever since we got together. He cheated on me, and I left him, and I don’t want to talk about it!” He was going to talk, but she wasn’t finished. “And I didn’t want to talk to anybody about it, and especially not to you! You, and your stupid smirk, and your comments about how he wasn’t a good boyfriend, and how he didn’t deserve me! Oh, you must be happy, now, right? Now I’m all alone, but at least you were right about him all along! So why don’t you go back inside and gloat to your friends about my miserable life, huh?”

She stopped to take in ragged breath, and she felt her eyes burn under the tears that were running down her cheeks. But Rhys didn’t laugh, he didn’t smirk. He just stepped in towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

He held her against his chest for a moment, until her fist unclenched and her tears stopped. And she felt bad about having yelled at him. Because it wasn’t his fault, none of it was his fault. She had just needed to yell. She pushed him away slightly, and he let her go immediately, only to rest his hands on her shoulders.

“I’m so sorry, Feyre. I truly am. I don’t like him, but I never wanted him to hurt you. And I understand if you want to go home alone. But if you want to talk, I’m here for you.”

And his eyes were gentle, sad, and his hands were squeezing her shoulders just enough to make her feel he was here.

Then she heard the countdown. Everybody shouting numbers in the house behind him.

“You’re gonna miss the New Year,” she whispered, and he shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter.”

The numbers were closing in on zero, and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. And finally, when everybody was yelling “Happy New Year!” from inside the house, she found the strength to talk again.

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Rhys, kiss me.”

And because he wasn’t moving, his eyes full of doubts, she grabbed his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. He answered her touch immediately, his hands sliding up in her hair to keep her against him. She could feel the taste of champagne on his lips, but she didn’t care. She wanted more. She needed more. So she ran her tongue against his lips, and he opened his mouth for her. And she could have lost herself in that kiss forever, lost herself in how good it was and how amazing it made her feel.

But, after what seemed like an eternity, he stepped back. Only then did she realize she had closed her eyes, because she needed to open them to look at him. He was smiling at her, gentle, surprised, catching his breath heavily. They stood in the snow, holding on to each other, smiling.

Finally, only after the cheers in the house had calmed down and the music was back at a normal volume, did Rhys talk, a mere whisper against her.

“Why?”

She knew what he meant. “Because you wouldn’t let me go when you saw I was upset. Because you hugged me after I yelled at you for no reason.” She looked up into his eyes. “Because you wouldn’t leave me alone.”

He smiled.

“I would never leave you alone if you needed me, Feyre.”

And she knew it was true. So she slowly let go of his face to lower her hands, only to find his and intertwine their fingers together.

“I don’t want to go back to the party, Rhys. But I don’t really want to go home alone.”

And he understood, as he always did. So they walked in the snow together, until they reached her apartment, and started the new year curled up into each other’s arms, their smiles never leaving them.


End file.
